


Freckles & Phoenix

by sleepy_ry



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Hotel Sex, M/M, Modern Era, Prostitution, Stranger Sex, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Marco can't remember the hotel name, or the pretty freckled prostitutes name.Well, he's being fucked either way.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Kudos: 49





	Freckles & Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'One Piece' nor am I profiting from this.

Marco can’t remember the hotel name. 

Foreign? 

Yeah, the name is something foreign and unpronounceable. People here indulge in mattresses where his body can leave an impression, and he can  _ almost  _ remember the material name. 

Except, he’s being fucked and fucked _well_ by a freckled prostitute. Freckles pushes him into the mattress, batting his hand away from his neglected cock. 

“You can come without touching,” he coos. “I'll show you. I show everyone and everyone always come back for more.” 

Another hip snap and his breath is punched from his lungs. “Can’t come back without a name... “

“I know, Phoenix.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I am a sleep-deprived, depressed writer lacking medication, and crying a lot right now. Is writing 'prostitute banging a stranger who will eventually fall in love with him' the only thing making my weepy ass feel better? 
> 
> Yes. 
> 
> Yes, it is.


End file.
